Meeting By Chance
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: Dean meets an old friend at Bobby's while he is out of town. But what if this old friend happened to be Bobby's daughter. Or what if one thing leads to another and the two quickly become more than friends fast? Set around the time John disappears in Season 1


**This is my first Supernatural Fan Fic series. I already know my spelling and grammar isn't the best. But I thought I'd give it a try and write a story with my character Kate James. She is a love interest for Dean. This story takes place around the time John disappears- before the show.**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from the actual show**

**Authors Note~ I love comments, so please comment on what you think. I like them to know what people think and how to know how I'm doing. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can though. also check my profile for picture every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Meeting...Again

October-12-2005

Kate James was sitting in Bobby's study. A few days ago Bobby left to go meet up with a friend to help him out on a case. While he was gone he told me her she could stay as long as she didn't break anything. Kate is Bobby's biological daughter. He had a one night stand with her mother and agreed for her safety to give her full custody. Since his job was dangerous and he didn't want her to get hurt. But after her mother died, then her father died, then her older sister died Kate decided to track her father down. The two have only been in contact for almost a year now.

Kate was laying on the couch in the study. In her left hand was a beer bottle and on her lap was a book she found. Kate was wearing tight dark skinny jeans and a grey tank top that that ended just above her belly button. She also had black ankle boots on the ground in the doorway, and a leather jacket was on the arm of the couch. She started playing with her necklace and locket while she was reading the book. It was quiet but Kate didn't really mind the silence though. That was till she heard a car pull up and no to long later there was a knock at the front door. She sighed before sitting up and getting up off the couch. All Kate wanted to do was relax and do nothing right now. But reluctantly Kate put the book on the desk but held onto the half full beer bottle. There was another knock at the door before I got to it.

When Kate opened the door there was a man looking back at her. He looked taken back when he saw her though. The man was holding his shoulder, and from what Kate could see was it was bleeding. But Kate would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive, because in her eyes he definitely was. The man was wearing dark jeans, boots, a grey t-shirt, a flannel shirt over it, and a leather jacket over that.

"can I help you?" Kate asked after a few silent seconds

"is Bobby here?" Kate shook her head in responce "when's he gonna be back?"

"I think in a few weeks or something" she replied with a shrug. Then the mystery man and Kate fell into a kind of awkward silence after that "what happened?" the man look over at his left shoulder then back at Kate

"umm...nothing" He replied. But Kate could see right through him. He was lying straight to her face, and it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"really because it seems like something" the mystery man rolled his eyes at Kate "let me see" Kate opened the door a little more pretty much telling him to come inside.

"why should I trust you?" the man asked "I don't know you"

"fine bleed...I could care less" Kate started to close the door but he stopped her.

"alright" the man said in defeat

"alright" Kate repeated. The man walked inside and she closed the door after him. They headed towards the bathroom...neither of them saying anything, just walking in silence. Neither of them didn't know what to say to say to the other because they really don't know each other. When they got into the bathroom the man sat down on the edge of the bathtub. While she went over to the cabinet and grabbed a first aid kit and kneeled down on the ground next to the man with her beer next to her. "your gonna have to take off your jacket" Without saying a word he shrugged off his black leather jacket and set it on the ground near Kate. Blood was seeping through the long sleeve light blue flannel shirt he was wearing. Kate cleared her thought "your um...shirt too" the man looked at her a little surprised then at his wound. He sighed before lifting the shirt over his head and throwing it on top off his jacket. Kate couldn't help but stare a little at the man's abs as he took off his shirt.

"better?" the man asked sarcastically with a grin. He'd be lying if he said this situation was awful, because to him it was all that bad. Since there was a very attractive women in front of him telling him to take off his clothes. And if he didn't know any better he would say she was checking him out.

"I take it your a smart ass" the man was a bit taken back but smiled at me anyways. Right now Kate didn't really mind where she was at the moment. There was a guy pretty much half naked man in front of her. Which was okay because with her because she was kinda liking what she was seeing. To top it all off his smile made her melt a little inside.

"more or less" Kate started examing his wound. The man watched her careffully and she knew he was, after a little bit Kate looked back up at him.

"you probably need stitches" she said

"great" he mumbled as Kate grabbed a needle and thread out of the first aid kit "you sure you know what your doing?" the man asked skeptically

"not the first time I've done this" Kate said while threading the needle, not bothering to to look up at him. But the whole time she could tell he was watching her. Which oddly enough she kind of liked. The man cringed a little when the needle made contact with his skin.

"you know..." Kate looked up at him as he began to speak"...you could tell me your name. I mean I'd kinda like to know the name of the beautiful women that's taking care of me" Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't help but blush a little though.

"Kate" I replied "my name is Kate James" She looked away from him after a few seconds and went back to stitching up his wound. That name sounded to familiar like he knew it. But he couldn't think of why at the moment. Kate looked back at him and that's when it clicked for the man. He remembered why that name sounded so familiar to him. "what?" Kate asked confused when she saw him looking at her.

"as in Kaitlyn Mary James?" He asked a little hopeful. Kate looked up at this guy confused when he said her full name.

"how do you know my name" Kate asked him

"I'm Dean...Dean Winchester" That name sound familiar to Kate, especially the name Winchester "remember our dads use to go hunting together when were younger" now it was all coming back to her "what?" Kate hadn't realized I'd been staring at Dean.

"nothing" she shook her head "Its just I knew the name Winchester sounded familiar" Kate paused for a second "then I remembered my dad constantly talking about a Sam and Dean Winchester. But some how I never quite put two and two together" she paused again for a second thinking about all the stories she's heard in the past "when I've already met and knew them"

"Bobby talks about us?" Kate nodded as she was stitching up Dean's shoulder "wait dad?" Kate looked up at Dean and nodded

"biologically Bobby Singer is my real dad, Eric James was my adoptive father" Kate replied. Dean nodded thinking back to how Kate looked the last time he saw her. That was when she was about fourteen and now she would be around 21 or 22. Her hair was short and lighter, she was chunkier, she wore glasses, and wasn't as developed"so...do you mind if I ask about this Sam?" Kate asked curiously. She was thrilled to know it was Dean in front of her but her mind kept going back to what about his younger brother. The one that is almost exactly six months older than her. Growing up since Kate and Sam were so close in age they became really good friends.

"he's uh...actually at college- Stanford" Dean replied. Kate could tell there was more behind the story. But she didn't want to pry, since she did't really know him as good anymore. Besides she knows what its like to have a complicated family. Dean cleared his throat when Kate didn't say anything for a little while "where are um...are your brother and sisters?"

"umm...its a little complicated" Dean nodded. They fell into silence again but this time it wasn't really awkward. Dean watched her again as was stitching his wound, and she knew that. And every now and then cringing when she would accidentally stab him. Honestly she was surprised he was putting up with it this long. Thankfully Kate was finally almost done though.

"you almost done?" Dean asked starting to get impatient

"maybe" Kate glanced up at him "you should try and be a little more patient" Dean rolled his eyes

"we'll see" she put the needle down and grabbed a gauze from the first aid kit. Pressing it into his wound in case something happens to the stitches.

"damn...you have no mercy do you?" Kate looked up at him and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips from hearing Dean- a man in his mid twenties whining

"maybe your a woos" Kate said to herself not meaning for Dean to hear her

"sweetheart, I am not a woos" Dean said starting to get defensive "you try having somebody shove there sharp ass nails into your shoulder" Kate rolled her eyes

"baby" she teased him. Kate kept her hand on the gauze as she reached over and grabbed her beer "then drink this" Dean willingly took the beer from Kate's hand and took a sip of it. Around the rim of the bottle there was something thick that tasted good on his lips. It was almost like strawberries. When Kate looked back at Dean he was licking his lip. She couldn't help but smile as she went back to patching up his wound.

"what was on this that tasted like strawberries?" Kate looked up at Dean and laughed a little

"well it was mine first and I do wear lip gloss" Dean rolled his eyes but wound up having a grin on his face that would make any girl melt. He liked the taste of it and could only imagine what her lips would be like against his, instead of just her lip gloss.

"am I done yet, Doc?" Dean asked trying to change the subject from th thoughts he was having. Kate nodded before picking up his jacket and shirt then getting up off the ground.

"nice belly button ring and tattoo" I quickly looked down at my stomach then down at my ankle. Kate couldn't help but blush at the thought of Dean looking at her. On her ankle there was a small rose after her mother's name- Rose James.

"thanks" Kate set Dean's clothes on the sink then bent down to pick up the first-aid kit. Dean couldn't stop himself from watching her bend down. It was a little weird since they practically grew up together for fourteen years. But Dean didn't care. Over the years Kate change from a cute pre-teen to the sexy women that took care of him. He couldn't stop himself from trailing his eyes to her breast that were practically sticking out of the tank top she was wearing the way she was bending. When Kate looked back up Dean quickly looked down at the ground. Kate turned around so her back was facing Dean and walked over and put the first-aid kit back in the cabinet. Dean couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down to her ass "what?" Kate asked when she saw Dean staring at her when she looked back at him.

"nothing" Dean shook his head. Kate watched him carefully for a few seconds before grabbing his jacket and shirt.

"I'm gonna toss these in the washer" Kate said to Dean "unless you want to walk around in bloody clothes" Dean nodded in agreement

"I'll be in the kitchen getting a new beer" he said wavy her now former beer bottle that is now empty in his hand. Kate nodded and they left the bathroom heading in two different directions through out the house.

* * *

Kate walked into the kitchen after throwing Deans clothes into the washer. He was doing exactly hat he said he was going to do. The empty beer bottle was on the counter and he was leaning against it drinking another one. It was almost halfway gone already. That man definitely drinks fast. But Kate couldn't help but like the sight of him still not wearing a shirt. As she started walking towards him Kate started tracing the rings on the chain around my neck. She tended to play with my necklaces when she was either nervous, scared, or uncomfortable. Right now for some reason she was a little nervous but didn't know why.

"how's your shoulder?" Dean turned his head towards Kate when he heard her soft voice coming towards him.

"its been better" Kate nodded before pushing herself up onto the counter next to Dean, instead of leaning against it like he was.

"can I ask you something?" Dean turned his head a little bit more in her direction.

"I guess" he shrugged before taking another sip of his beer

"so what were you hunting?" Dean looked a little taken back and surprised. He almost spit out his beer when he heard Kate's question. He didn't expect her to ask about his hunting trip. But for some reason he didn't really mind telling her things. Back when they were kids Kate was close to both Sam and Dean. Well back then she went by Katie though. Sam and Kate were pretty inseparable because of how close they are in age. Back then Dean often looked after not only Sam but Kate as well, when there dad's worked cases together. Which was pretty often. Except now Dean sees Kate different from then, instead of like a little sister Dean sees Kate as somebody he could be very attracted to. And she sees Dean different from then to, instead of as a big brother that was often looking out for her Kate sees Dean as an attractive man she doesn't want to loose touch with again. .

"if you must know, princess it was this voodoo thing in New Orleans" Kate rolled her eyes when he called her princess. Back when they were kids Dean would call Kate princess a lot since she was usually the only girl around Sam and him "are you a hunter still?" Dean asked changing the subject to her

"would you have a problem if I was?" Kate asked with skepticism

"no" he shook his head

"then I am" Dean nodded as he took a sip of his beer. "do you mind if I ask about your brother?" Dean shook his head but Kate could tell that was a sore subject for him. She didn't know why because she hadn't seen them in so long. But if he was at college he must be alright.

"I haven't really talked to Sam in a few years" Kate nodded "he never really liked this life and wanted out" neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Dean didn't know why but he felt like he could tell Kate anything. Kate on the other hand was kind of surprised though. Yeah her sister got out of the life but from what she remembered about John, Kate couldn't picture John Winchester letting one his sons out. Then again that was years ago."what about you?" Kate looked at Dean confused "your brother and sisters where are they" Kate really didn't want to talk about her family and I think he could tell "come on I told you about Sam" It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Dean, it that loosing everybody she cared about made Kate have a hard time trusting people, and getting close to people. But Dean was different she felt like she could tell him anything. And the good part was he wouldn't call her crazy or anything like that. Kate took a deep breathe before answering

"umm...I haven't seen my brother and one of my sisters in years and my other sister is dead...like both of my parents" Kate said looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"oh um...I'm sorry" his voice sounded sincere as if he really did mean it

"me too" Kate nodded looking down at the ground. It got silence again but this time it wan't awkward at all. It was actually comfortable and relaxing. Yeah they didn't know exactly what to say to each other. But just being there next to Dean for the moment was good enough for Kate. She did't know why but Kate felt comfortable around Dean, as if nothing had ever happened. A few minutes later Dean cleared his throat braking the silence. Dean looked over at Kate who was still looking down at the ground deep in thought about her family.

"how we go and do something" Dean tried changing the subject away from there families.

"what are you suggesting?" Kate asked as she looked up from the ground and over at Dean

"go get a drink or something since Bobby's almost out" Dean set the bottle on the counter next to him. Kate nodded. _Damn he finished that fast_ Kate thought to herself.

"I could get out for a little while" Kate replied with a slight grin "I've been here for a few days pretty much doing absolutely nothing"

"sounds like a lot of fun" Dean said sarcastically with a grin but Kate rolled her eyes at his sarcasm

"umm...I don't think your shirt and jacket are done yet...and you kind of need a shirt to go out in public" Kate reminded Dean, who shrugged in responce

"I think I have another one in a bag in my car" he replied "I'm gonna go get it" Dean said a after a few seconds. Kate hopped off the counter accidentally almost bumping into Dean.

"yeah, I'm gonna go upstairs and change too" Dean nodded

"alright I'll see you in a few" she nodded before leaving the kitchen. Kate wasn't quite sure how Dean and her managed to find there way back to each other but she liked it.

* * *

While Kate was at Bobby's she's been staying in one of the guest bedrooms. Right now the door was open because she didn't really feel like closing it. Kate was looking through her bag trying to find a shirt to go over the tank top she was wearing. Kate still had on her skinny jeans and now a white tank top that was kind of see thew so you could see the bright pink bra she was wearing underneath it.

"you know your really slow" Kate looked over her shoulder and saw Dean leaning against the doorway looking at her

"how long have you been standing there?" Kate asked him raising a brow

"not long" Dean walked away from the doorway and over towards Kate. He sat down on the bed next to the bag Kate was trying to look through. "what are you looking for?"

"a shirt" she replied

"just go like that" Kate stopped looking through the bag and at Dean. "you look fine" he said as if it were obvious. But really Dean like seeing her bra through her tank top. A lot of ideas were going through his head that he was trying to ignore.

"really?" Dean nodded "fine but now I just need my-" Dean reached behind him and handed Kate a black leather jacket "jacket...thanks" she took the jacket and put it on covering some of the tank top. Which Dean didn't like because he liked seeing her bra.

"are you finally ready?" Kate nodded

"my shoes are downstairs" she couldn't help but smile when I said that. Dean rolled his eyes after taking a deep breathe. He got up off the bed and walked closer to Kate. So that they were about a few inches apart.

"your slow as hell you know that?" Kate could feel his breathe in her face which didn't bother, or the of his cologne he was wearing. Kate bit her lip a lip a little trying to hold back her laughter. A grin slowly came across Deans lips and the two left the room to head downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's read this story. I promise I'm going update as soon as possible. And please, please, please comment I like them for feedback, ideas, and to just know how I'm doing.**


End file.
